Meant to be
by MrsJadeOliver
Summary: Jade's life is slowly crumbling apart, but her friends are always here to help. Will she let them in or keep her feelings bottled up? And when she has her own fate in her hands will she make the right decision?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jade POV

I stomped into my math classroom, even grumpier than normal. I'd woken up this morning with a pounding headache and my body ached all over. When I stood up to get dressed, I fell straight back down on my bed from dizziness.

I threw myself onto a chair at the back of the class and dumped my bag on the floor.

The class was nearly full when Cat came twirling and giggling her head off. At the front of the class Tori motoined Cat to come sit with her and Andre. Cat was about to, but then she noticed me sitting by myself and mouthed a 'sorry' to Tori and jumped in the seat next to me.

'Hey Jadey!' She said in her high-pitched, sing-song voice. I tensed up as my head started throbbing. She must of sensed that I wasn't in the best of moods, and just sat back in her seat. The class dragged on and on and the teacher was so loud, it felt like my head was going to explode.

At the end of the class the bell rang obnoxiously loud and I winced as another round of pain shot through my head.

'Want some aspirin?' Cat whispered to me as we walked towards my next class.

I nodded and followed her to her bright pink locker. She opened it up, took out two pills and a bottle of water and handed them to me.

'Thanks' I said and took the tablet's. We exchanged goodbye's and I headed to my next class.

The next two periods flew by and now it was lunch. I walked to our usual lunch table and sat down, I decided to skip lunch as I wasn't that hungry. It was no suprise that everyone was already there, I'd felt so bad after script-writing (my last class) I had sat in the janitors closet for five minutes to clear my head.

'Hey Jadey, how you feeling?' Cat asks, worry etched across her features.

'Yeah I'm fine,' I lied, but all I wanted was to go home and lie in bed. I was starting to feel a bit nauseous to but I tried to ignore it.

'Are you sure snow white, cos' your lookin' a little flushed,' Andre said, I smiled a little at his old nickname for me. He hadn't called me that since I started dating Beck. We aren't as close as we used to be.

I'm pulled out of my fantasy when Cat places her hand on my forehead. 'Jade, I think you have a fever, maybe you should go to the nurses office?'

'Cat I'm fine. I just need a little rest I'll be in the janitor's closet cutting up his trashcan if you need me.' I said, but as I sat up the horrible feeling in my stomach got worse. I was walking towards the Janitor's closet, when I realised that Cat was right. I was burning up. I walk into the girls bathroom, to splash my face with cold water.

As soon as I got inside, I saw it was empty. I took in a deep breath but regretted it when I inhaled the sickly sweet scent of hairspray and perfume. I dumped my bag on the ground and ran to an empty stall. I closed my eyes and threw up everything I'd eaten in the last 24 hours.

I was still throwing up when a warm hamd rubbed my back and lifted up my hair stopping it from getting dirty.

After about a minute, my stomach was empty and I walked out of the stall and hunched over the sink.

Cat flushed the toilet, and wiped my face with some paper towels.

'Thanks Cat,' I said as she handed me a mint.

'Jade, I think you should go to the emergency room.' She said, looking even more worried than this morning.

'Cat I'll be fine it's probably just something I ate.' I said, but I think I was trying to convince myself more than Cat.

'But Jade, didn't you see? You were throwing up blood!' She said tears coming to her eyes.

'Listen Cat, I promise if anything else happens I'll go to the emergency room. Now don't tell anyone about this alright?' I say, but inside I'm having a menal freak out.

I try to forget what happened when I'm sitting in the back of Sikowitz's class but I fail miserably. So eventually I decide to just block out everything.

I sit for about twenty minutes thinking about the symptoms and what could be wrong with me.

'Jade?'

'JADE!' I hear someone shout and I snap out of my thoughts.

'What?' I ask confused.

'Sikowitz called you up onto the stage. Cat said.

I looked around the class and saw everyone staring at me. I joined Robbie and Tori on the stage.

Beck's POV

Jade walked up to the stage, but she still had a dazed look on her face.

I'm worried about her, she has been out of it all day.

'Alright Jade, Tori you are angry young women who have just found out that your dating the same man. Robbie your the boyfriend. Action!' Sikowitz shouted and slurped up some more coconut milk.

The scene started but Jade didn't say anything. She just walked backwards and rested on the wall. I saw beads a sweat form on her head, and knew something was up.

Andre and Tori stopped acting and everyone stared at Jade. She was taking in deep breaths and her hands were clenched into fists.

'I told you Jadey! Your sick!' Cat shouted suddenly and everyone turned to stare at her. Then she looked ashamed and slumped down in her seat again.

I turned back to Jade as she clutched her abdomen, doubled over in pain and collapsed on the floor. The next five minutes were a blur.

All I remember was screaming and lots of worried expressions. Phones were pulled out and multiple calls were made. To Jades parents, and to emergency services.

He remembers seeing the paramedicts loading her onto a stretcher and being asked questions, but he just sat there in shock from the whole sutuation he didn't move.

It was like he was on another planet, but Cat's unmistakably high-pitched scream that brought him back to reality. His head snapped up and turned to find Jade coughing badly. But what he saw next haunted his memories forever.

Jade was coughing up blood.


	2. Chapter 2: We're all here for you

Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for reading amd reviewing I'll try and update as often as possible on all of my stories, but it's quite hard since I'm on holiday and I can only use the internet for short periods of time.

Just so you know, Jade is my favourite character on victorious. Loads of people have written stories on her background, abusive parents, neglect etc. So I decided to try something a bit different, read my story Hard Life if you like that sort of chiz.

I hope you like it! :)

Disclaimer- I do not, nor have I ever owned Victorious.

Jade's POV

When I first opened my eyes I saw a blinding light. My eyelids fluttered closed again and I thought about trying to lift my head but it hurt to much so I didn't even bother.

I wonder if I'm dead. The last thing I remembered was collapsing on the stage, I remembered hearing people shouting for me, Cat holding my hand and telling me it'll all be okay.

I couldn't smell anything. I could see if I open my eyes but it's to bright to tell where I am. I can't move yet but I can feel that I'm on a bed. My head hurts and there's a funny taste in my mouth. What's wrong with me?

The pain in my head gets really bad again, it really hurts. God, I wish it would just go away.

The pain spreads and my thoughts become blackness as I pass out.

When I wake up next I can hear voices. I can hear a mans voice, and a girl. I can't quite tell what they're saying cos' they're talking in a hushed tone but they sound worried.

The pain in my head has stopped, there's still a funny taste in my mouth but that I can live with.

I can feel someone holding my hand and stroking my forehead.

I open my eyes again and I see Cat sitting in a chair next to the bed I'm lying on.

'Hey,' she whispers to me, her eyes are red and puffy like she'd just been crying.

'Cat?' I just manage to croak out. She nods and picks up a glass of water off the table. She brings it to my lips, I drink it appreciatively. I look around and see that I'm in a white room,

'What's going on? Where am I?' I ask confused.

'Your in the hospital Jadey,' Cat told me solemnly.

'What's wrong with me?' I ask nervously.

Cat's POV

'What's wrong with me?' Jade asks. Well here it goes.

'Well you collapsed in class and started throwing up blood. As soon as you were taken into the ambulance you passed out. The doctor's ran some tests and they found something...' I tell her, I can't bare the break the news to her she's my best friend.

'What did they find?' Jade asks, but I stay silent. 'Cat? Tell me!' She pleads.

'They found a tumor in your stomach. You've got leukaemia.' I tell her and tears form in my eyes again. The look on her face is heartbreaking, she's not crying but I know on the inside she is falling apart.

'How long have I been out?' She asks,

'About three days, your dad's still on his business trip and when I called your mom, she didn't answer. The doctor's let me ride in the ambulance and I'e stayed with you ever since. I only left to get you a bag of clothes and some of your scissors.'

'Thanks Cat. I owe you one.' She says,

'It's not just me though. Andre's been here all theough visiting hours and Robbie and Tori come after school.' I explain, biting my lip because I know she'll ask about him.

'What about Beck?' She asks with a few tears in her eyes.

'Well the doctor told us that you shouldn't be to stressed or your cancer could get worse. And at school the day after you collapsed Andre saw Beck try to kiss Tori, but she refused and punched him. He keeps trying to visit but Andre won't let him through the doors.' I finish speaking in time to see the tears start falling down her cheeks. I crawl into the bed and hug her.

'Everything's gonna work out Jadey, just you wait and see.' I say and we both eventually fall asleep.

Hey guys sorry if you don't like this chapter I'll try to make the next chapter better. Review pwetty please :)

-Ari


	3. Chapter 3: Teddy Bear

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews its nice to know that you like my story. I'll start updating more often, my school timetables a bit jumbled up so I some nights I have no homework and some nights I have like two hours worth. There will be a lot more Bade in this story, and I'm thinking about having some Candrè? Tell me which pairings you'd like and I'll try and fit them in.**

**Enjoy :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious.

Jades POV

The doctors say I'll be able to go home this afternoon, after we discuss my treatment options. I guess I'm still in shock, everything happened so quickly.

One minute I was Jade West and the next I was this frail, scared little girl.

My parents still haven't come to visit me. My Dads on a business trip in Seattle and my Mom's in Vegas, they've just been rejecting any calls from me or Cat. I could sit around and cry all day, about how my parents aren't here and that my ex-boyfriend tried to kiss Tori while I'm in a hospital dying. But I won't. That's not the Jade West way, I have to stay strong for Cat and for Andre.

They were my first best friends and they still are. At school I am quite mean to Cat but she knows it's just an act so she plays along. She isn't really who she seems, most people see her as just a ditzy red head but she's not. She's more than that, she's one of the sweetest, funniest girl I've ever met.

Andre is just amazing. Ever since he saved me from a bully in middle school, we were inseparable. Me, Cat and Andre did everything together. We even auditioned for Hollywood arts together.

Andre played the piano, and he also sang along with me and Cat. Principal Eikner said that we were extremely talented and that he would love to have us in his school. We joined three months after and we ruled the school. Me and Cat got all the leads and Andre did all the music, and everyone loved us. Life was great.

When Beck arrived at Hollywood arts, every single girl had a crush on him, even Cat told me he was cute but I didn't think so. I absolutely despised him at first, I totally avoided any contact with him for about a month. He kept saying 'Hi' to me every time he walked past and I just ignored him. Then Cat gave him my number and he asked me out over text message, I said no. He stood in front of my locker the next day, he'd bought me a coffee, black with two sugars. He asked me out and I, once again, said no and poured the coffee down his pants.

He did the same thing every day for two months until I finally gave in a said I'd go on a date with him. I ended up having a great time and went out on multiple dates with him until we decided to become official boyfriend and girlfriend.

I wish I could go back to that time. I could have been nicer, then when Tori came I could have been her friend and then me and Beck wouldn't have broken up.

If Beck and I hadn't of broken up then I wouldn't have this stupid stomach tumour. The doctor said it was caused by stress, so it's obvious that the breakup caused it.

I'm broken out of my thoughts by a blonde haired nurse entering my room. She has a kind-looking face and shes carrying a teddy bear in her hand.

'The red-headed girl Cat just dropped by, she was on her way to school and she gave me this to give to you. She said that she'll be back to visit again this afternoon.' She said, handing me the bear.

It was black with green eyes and nose and green on the inside of its ears. She had sewn my name onto the back of its head. It was so Cat like. She'd tried to buy me a teddy bear when we went shopping once. I said no cos' I hated teddy bears and anything that wasn't black. So she made me this.

I fall asleep with the teddy bear tucked underneath my arm.

**Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thanks for reviewing guys. I'm updating as much as I can from now since y'all like my story so much! I don't know what to do with Beck, I have a few ideas but we'll see what happens. Also there's gonna be some Jandre friendship in this chapter. **

**Enjoy :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious.

Jade's POV

The doctor's said I'm good to go now and I'm just waiting for Andre to pick me up and take me home. The doctor said that I have be with someone with me while I discuss my treatment options. So I chose Andre. I don't know anything about chemotherapy except that it's really expensive. But my parents are rich so I can just use their money, well if they let me that is.

Until now I've never really thought about cancer. It's just one of those things that you don't expect to happen. You hear about it on the news and around town but you think that it won't be you that could get it. I was wrong.

I'm pulled out of my fantasy by Andre opening the door. His face broke out into a grin when he saw me and he dropped the bags he was holding and engulfed me in his trademark bear hug.

'Hey there, how ya doin today?' He asked me as he took a seat next to my bed.

'I'm fine, I just wanna go home,' I say tiredly and he takes my hand.

'Listen, I gotta tell you something, and I know you might not believe me but you have to, okay?'

'Okay...'

'Beck hasn't been right in the head lately, whenever Cat talks about you at school Beck acts like he doesn't believe her. He keeps saying that your not at the hospital and that you don't have cancer. That you just have the flu and that you'll be back at school by monday. Then when he kissed Tori, he thought it was... You. When Tori hit him he kinda snapped out of his daze and rushed to the hospital. I didn't want to let him in because of the stress he's caused you already. I wanted to wait until you were feeling better before I told you.' He explains, when he finishes I'm pretty shocked. This means that Beck still loves me.

'Wow, this is news. I don't know what to say,'

Andre is about to reply to me when Dr Dorman enters my hospital room clipboard in hand. 'Hello Jade, how are you today?' She asks me with a dimply smile on her face.

'Fine. I just wanna go home.' I moan and she chuckles, Dr Dorman is the one doctor I can stand.

'Well, I just have to ask you a few questions before you're free to go.' She says and I nod.

'Well, your only treatment option seems to be chemo therapy. It has a very high chance of getting rid of the tumors but there is still a chance that it won't work. Also chemo has a lot of side affects that may affect your life greatly.' She says as I mull over my answer.

'How much does it cost?' I ask her and she flicks through her folder and pulls out two leaflets and a sheet of paper.

'You need four sets of chemo and each one costs thirty six thousand dollars.' I nod and Andre chokes on the water he's drinking. My parents are rich, they left me a huge college fund to get into a really successful college. There's about a hundred thousand dollars in there, that'll just about cover it.

'Yeah, I'll do the chemo.' I say and Andre squeezes my hand reassuringly. Dr Dorman nods and scribbles something down in her notebook.

'Well you'll need a legal parent or guardian to come in and sign the official forms. Then we'll set you up an appointment and a nurse will talk you through what will happen from there. But for now here are some leaflets, just read through them and get an idea of what it's gonna be like, okay?' She says and I nod. 'Your free to go now, mrs. Valentine signed your discharge papers this morning so just change out of your hospital gown and you can leave.' She gathers her things and leaves the room.

'Cat sorted out some clothes for you, so I'll leave you to get changed and I'll be in the parking lot waiting for you, okay?' Andre says ruffling my hair and handing me a pile of clothes. I give him a small smile as he exits the room.

I sigh, knowing that this is going to be one of many hospital visits.

**Review please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Don't blame me for not uploading, I really am sorry and I'm trying to get back into writing by posting a few one-shots and trying to update my stories. I hope this isn't to bad, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

Enjoy ~ :)

Jade's POV

I step into my house for the first time since the day I collapsed, Andre following close behind.

I kick off my boots and hang my jacket up on the coat rack. I walk into the main hallway and open the door to the living room.

As soon as I step inside I'm greeted with balloons, streamers and party poppers being popped in my face.

'SURPRISE!' Tori, Cat and Robbie shout at me, pulling me into a tight embrace.

I stand there shocked before shaking the three off me, I catch something out of the corner of my eye. It was Beck, he was awkwardly standing there with his hands in his pockets looking down at his feet.

Cat squeals and jumps up and down on the spot, her red hair bouncing around on her shoulders. 'Yey! A party!' She sings in her high-pitched voice, she tugs on my arm dragging me towards the couch. 'You can't have party without presents!'

Andre hands me a black envelope and written on the front in gold, loopy writing is 'To Jade, we hope you get well soon, lots of love, Andre, Cat, Tori and Robbie.'

When I open it up I find two tickets to 'The Big Summer Gig', the concert that had sold out five minutes after the tickets had gone on sale.

'Oh my god guys! Thank you so much.' I say, actually surprising myself at how nice I sound. A chorus of your welcomes are passed around and I get another present from Cat and Andre. A new pair of scissors with my name engraved on the blade. I hug them both then sit back and twirl the scissors around in my hand.

An awkward silence settles upon us as I spin the scissors around and around on my finger. It stays like that for a few second until someone behind me coughs. I turn around and see Beck, wow I forgot he was even here. He's holding a rectangular box wrapped in purple tissue paper.

'I, err, got you this... I-I just wanted to apologise for not visiting you and trying to kiss Tori and freaking out and generally just being a dick.' He says sadly, running his hand through his hair, a nervous habit he's always had.

'Thank you,' I say and take the box from him, when I open it I gasp. He's gotten me a beautiful necklace with a Jade stone and a silver chain. It was beautiful. 'Beck, I love it, it's beautiful!' I say and throw my arms around his neck, kissing him full on the lips.

Maybe things would get better from here on?

Review please :)


End file.
